Death Scythe: Zero Hour
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: After several attacks from unknown enemies, humanity is plunged into constant fighting. Whether it be alien monsters, unknown machines, or each other with their own weaponry. Handpicked by fate, Ensign Yuuki Kamikaze must overcome all obstacles for the eradication of war. A darker take on IS that crosses with Hundred and an original work, which is the central story of the fanfic.
1. Intro 1

_It all began more than 20 years ago when the_ _Savages, unknown alien monsters descended to Earth and indiscriminately attacked the human race. Their reason for attacking mankind was unknown, but they were a formidable foe. Conventional weapons were ineffective against the creatures, so humanity was forced to look into new developments to prevent annihilation._

 _The first was the introduction of the Hundreds, made shortly after the Savages' arrival and their successful attempts to destroy them despite being outclassed. Made of power crystals currently unknown to man, they evolved into powered suits that were highly effective against the Savages. As production of these weapons increased, so did the diversity and demand to train their wielders identified as Slayers. Thus, began the creation of warships such as the Little Garden, where Slayers were organized and assigned specifically to counter the enemy Savages._

 _Not so long after the Hundred became a standard weapon, another that rivaled and even exceeded its power was introduced. Whether by its ditzy creator or the absurd concept, there was widespread disbelief in its power. All that was disproven when all of a sudden, the world's missile arsenal was hurled straight towards the islands of Japan, now named the Empire of Yamato. The unit personally dispatched all the missiles with not single one hitting the island cluster._

 _The pilot of this powerful weapon identified itself as the Infinite Stratos, only known as the "White Knight," claimed no allegiance to anybody. In response, the world sent their forces including the new Hundreds to obtain this new weapon. Aircraft, naval warships, military satellites, and even Hundreds were deployed to capture this unknown weapon. The latter weapons proved to be much better like they did the Savages, but it still wasn't enough to accomplish their objectives. But the most unexpected part was that despite losing so many machines, there were no human casualties._

 _Eventually, this forced the dramatic changes that swept across the globe. Knowing the full power of the IS, the Alaska Treaty was enacted, which shared the limited IS technology to all the world's nations to prevent one from dominating another. It was within that same treaty that IS units would not be part of any armed conflict as the Hundreds were, the only exception being dangerous threats like the Savages._

 _Since the introduction of the Infinite Stratos, it became a known fact that only women were capable of using these weapons. With the balance of power broken, women dominated men in society. Besides this and the threat of the Savage, warfare shifted from the battlefield into politics and combat arenas. The world seemed to enter lasting yet tense peace._

 _And then, even that changed four years ago._

 _It all started in during a political rally in New York when out of nowhere, a strange suit appeared, neither a Hundred nor IS due to the changes in deployment and generation of unknown particles of various colors. The unknown weapon killed the politician and his audience during his speech and proceeded to destroy the city's financial district. A simultaneous attack from a similar weapon occurred at peace conference in Beijing, China, which killed the nation's leadership and trashed the nearby military forces. Another attack on the same day hit Switzerland, which held Russian leaders and dignitaries._

 _Wave by wave, their attacks continued. Whether they were military, civilian, economic, or political, all were targets of these powerful machines. It was only a month later, did international response occur with massive military power. Unlike any precedent before, even with the Hundreds and IS units, their efforts were futile against their combined power. A short-lived resistance against machines followed with a final stand in Eastern Australia before the entire world was in disorder._

 _But what were these machines and who piloted them? What was their main objective out of all of this? Even four years after the attacks began, no one knew. Witnesses were few and information was limited, but the units were confirmed to be called "Scythes." Due to the destruction they caused and the turmoil that resulted from it, they became known to the public as "Death Scythes."_

 _Since then, humanity is still under a dark shadow. Savages continued to attack, the Death Scythes were still at large, and despite following the Alaska Treaty to restrict the use of IS units, the various nations continued to fend for themselves. The world's most dangerous weapons gave rise to mass-produced machines that futilely attempted to replicate their power. Warfare has dominated Earth, and the constantly present threats prevented anyone from changing it._

 _That is...until a certain incident occurred...where the world was about to change once again._

* * *

A young boy within 14 years of age with black hair was sitting on his bed within a dimly lit room. The only source of light was the projected image on the other side of wall showing a 3D images of the Earth with a space background and many satellite icons surrounding it. Several images marked locations of various events happening across the globe.

Yuuki Kamikaze was observing all of the wars happening. All of them were about humans fighting each other despite the presence of more dangerous threats like the alien Savages. While he looked emotionless, inside himself were overwhelming feelings of anger and sorrow over the pointless fighting and destruction. But it was a means for playing catch-up on world events and why he was in that room.

Just a while ago, the renamed People's Unified Republic of Korea spent its years launching a war campaign against its southern neighbor. Thanks to the Death Scythe attacks, the northern nation crossed the DMZ line to attack the helpless South Korea that took the brunt of the damage. Despite losing their home capital of Seoul and having the whole Peninsula wither blockaded or neglected by the rest of the world, the South and its remaining allies strived to keep the totalitarian forces at bay.

Then he came up. No one could've expected that he would be the one to turn everything around. He never used his real name at the time; the records state his name as Kim Ki, a Korean name of which he chose himself, who attended high school in Daegu. Although it suffered attacks from insurgents and tightened security to a high level, it was one of the remaining free cities not under the North's control and allowed its students to live as normal lives as possible.

One of those insurgencies gave him something no one thought was ever possible, a Scythe that exceeded the other mass-produced models but not part of the known nine Death Scythes. With that weapon, he managed not just to decimate the North's army, but unintendedly wipe out its political and military leadership as well. PUROK's reign of terror disappeared in an instant, which should've been something worth celebrating.

However, the end of the PUROK's threat that lasted for more than a century didn't stop for it brought unintended guests into the fray, the Death Scythes, the same machines which triggered the war in the first place. He was only lucky to survive their attacks despite his lack of experience and that was only by making it look like he was utterly annihilated.

His only rescuers were members of UN-EOS, the only international power that lives and operates in space. The two had common interests between one another, yet he felt like he didn't belong until his near-death incident. When it became clear he could not kepping having an ordinary school life, he took the second best option, to work with the group so that he can live that life again. And to do that, both wars and the Death Scythe machines that started them had to go away.

An alert went off in the top right corner of the screen. Seeing the signal, Yuuki checked his military uniform, which was primarily black with a blue pair of cuffs and collar. The single white stripe and star marked his rack as Ensign thanks to his power and role on the field. Although etiquette wasn't a concern due to his civilian background and nature, he found it best to look presentable before his superiors.

The map was replaced with an enlarged image of a flag. It was a blue background with four white stars on the top and bottom. At the center was a large white dot with two rings of the same color, each with a dot that aligned upward with the center. The dot on the inner ring was tiny while the one on the outer ring had a size in between. Below the symbol showed "UN * EOS" in white letters.

As the "flag" of the organization faded out, the boy's commanding officer appeared before him by her office desk. She wore a blue uniform fit for military officers, complete with three stripes and star on the sleeves and a silver leaf bade by her breast, indicating her rank as a Commander. She had some smooth, dark red hair coming out of her blue beret, though her emerald eyes were more than visible to Yuuki's eyes.

"It's you," Yuuki unconsciously said before straightening himself. "I'm mean, reporting, ma'am."

"At ease," the Commander spoke in a professional voice. "I see that you've been catching up on the latest news. More reports on the warzones again?"

"Yes, ma'am...I-I mean, Commander."

"I know this is tough for you, but don't overburden yourself. The missions will require sharp focus despite your weapons and its technology. We can not allow you to sleep on a job or have another incident just like back in Korea."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, for all missions will be postponed for the future."

"Ma'am...I mean, Commander?"

"The UN-EOS Board of Directors have just given us new orders. Perhaps, it's because we only have you who can fight the Death Scythes and with the additional threat from the Savages, they demand more firepower against the enemy."

"I see...so where'll we be heading?"

"No one will be heading anywhere except your team. You'll remain assigned here in the Empire of Yamato for future operations. Will this be a problem for you?"

"No. But forgive me for not being clear. Where exactly will I be staying?"

"That's where things get complicated," the Commander put it lightly. "To start, despite being sheltered in Korea for a few years, I assume you're familiar with the Infinite Stratos?"

"Yes, they're the so-called 'world's most advanced weapons.' Supposedly, they were going to replace the old Hundred units...until those 'things' arrived."

"That's correct. You'll be attending the main academy for IS users on Yamato's artificial island. When not conducting operations, you'll be staying at the school for study and combat practice."

"The Academy…"

"Do have a problem with this?"

"N-No, Commander, the thing is..."

"I know what you're thinking, and do not be alarmed. You're not going to be alone. Take a look."

The Commander then displayed a series of news images and videos for Yuuki to see. Each of the headlines showed another student about Yuuki's age. He even had the same raven-colored hair, although it was significantly shorter compared to Yuuki's. The boy was that famous child was all that pleased when his photos were taken and even tried to run. Considering what he knew about the IS, it wouldn't come to a surprise that he'd be freaked out.

"Ichika Orimura," Yuuki muttered as he read the headlines. "The first male to operate an IS…"

"These reports were over a week ago. If what you and your comrades say are true, it happened just after you found that machine. The Board of Directors and I doubt that these two incidents are related, but they have intrigued them nonetheless."

"But-"

"The Board has already planned to cover your true status so that you won't be piloting your actual Scythe. But the Academy still requires a nation for you to represent."

"You want me to represent Korea."

"When the Death Scythes attacked Seoul four years ago, they completely wiped out its I.S. program and all of their representatives. Until now, the Academy had no more reason to get involved, especially with all the other nations being more concerned about their personal problems and interests. I know this isn't the ideal situation, but you'll have to use your original Korean name once more for this operation."

"I...understand. It can't be helped."

"Tomorrow, you'll speak to Warrant Officer Ciero about the changes to the Zero Scythe. For now, you should rest for tonight, for you'll have some big days ahead of you."

"I understand, Commander."

"By the way, I mentioned before you do not have to merely call me Commander. You may be an officer, but you're still not fit for a soldier. Until then, you can just call me Ms. Straus for now."

"Y-Yes, Commander Straus."

"Take care."

After giving a rare smile to the boy, the woman cut communications, returning to the UN-EOS flag. After a few moments, she got up from her seat and kicked up enough force to glide over to a window on the right.

Commander Willow Straus gazed upon the Earth within the Kitty Hawk, a UN-EOS Classified Military Satellite that few people even in the organization knew. All of the furniture was attached to the floor. Although there are some objects stuck on top, objects such as books on the shelves had to be sealed tightly behind glass doors to keep gravity from letting them loose.

Upon reaching the window, Commander Straus gazed upon the Earth and the space background.

Space...long before it became a reality, setting objects, let alone living quarters was a dream sought by many. Whether it was for its natural wonders, vast resources, or unimaginable potential, almost everyone believed it would solve all of humanity's problems. They still ran into many obstacles and in the end, their ignorance left those same problems unsolved within their wake.

The UN-EOS Commander had no interest in solving all the global issues of the world. It wasn't because they were constant issues that will never be solved even in space. She was a soldier; someone made to fight. Thus, politics were never part of her job description.

Despite that, there was still the boy who'd pilot their greatest weapon. He was not a soldier, but a civilian pulled into an unexpected circumstance, now wielding the best weapon against the scourges of humanity. With that in mind, she wasn't sure whether he should be fortunate or unfortunate over his situation.

Taking a brief sigh, she returned to her desk and tapped buttons onto the screen. The screen in front then changed to that of a phone screen, displaying its progress in calling a certain person. Below it labeled "IS Academy: Chifuyu Orimura."

* * *

Inside a room that resembled a command bridge for a warship or a control tower for an airport. The sun was about to set after another day at the I.S. Academy, and the stars were becoming visible. Only two women were present within the room.

"So how is Orimura doing, Orimura sensei?" the bi-speckled woman with green hair just walked by with a glass of hot coffee on a tray. She was approaching the second woman looking through the window that showed the island's surrounding waters and lands on the horizon. The other woman named Orimura was wearing a typical black business suit, high heels, and stockings. She had long black hair tied into a thin ponytail that went down to her waist. Her arms were crossed before she took the glass of coffee.

"As you expect," Chifuyu Orimura responded as she took a sip. "This is his first day, so he has much to learn compared to the other students."

"Do you think it was a good idea to pair him up with Shinonono?"

"As if I'd let him share a room with a complete stranger. Besides, Shinonono was his childhood friend from long ago, so she knows him better than any student at this school. Other than her, being the only male at an all-girls school would surely make him nervous."

"You really do care about your brother, don't you?"

"Got a problem with that?" Chifuyu startled the bi-speckled teacher by turning her usual stern gaze towards her.

"W-Well, I…"

Their short conversation was interrupted when a ringing noise came from Chifuyu's pocket. She placed her glass back on Maya's tray. As the green-haired teacher left for the other desks, Chifuyu took her phone out to answer the incoming call.

"This is Orimura."

"It's been a long time."

The voice of Commander Straus came on the line. The sudden voice caused Orimura herself to be startled, followed by a glare against her phone.

"What do you want?"

"Orders just came the Board of Directors. They're looking for your cooperation."

"If they want me to join the organization, then tell them that I-"

"They're not looking for you anymore, Ms. Orimura," Straus spoke in an informal manner. "They already have what they need. Something you may haven't heard of until recently."

"And what would that be?"

"A Scythe that could compete against the Death Scythes."

While the name was never given, the description caused one of Chifuyu's eyes to widen for the moment. A glare from her eyes then followed that.

"Are you certain?"

"There's no doubt about it. They found the actual Scythe the other Death Scythes were based on. Now, we have a chance to end this, though the given pilot is...inexperienced."

Chifuyu paused for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"For now, I need you and the other teachers to create a student profile for the pilot. Considering you already have him at the school, it shouldn't be a problem enrolling this one as well."

"Another male at school?"

"Will that be a problem?"

"No," Chifuyu assured as she looked down from the window. She was sure that she saw a raven-haired boy walking outside the Academy, of whom she knew very well. "In fact, it'll be more of a benefit, as long as nothing goes wrong."

"Very well, I'll send the information soon."

The phone call ended, and Chifuyu placed her phone back into her pocket. She let out another heavy sigh, still gazing at the Orimura sibling who was wandering around the school. To say that nothing can go wrong was a blatant understatement since her experience proved that anything could go wrong. How much they wrong, well...that was up to debate.

* * *

It was the next day at the UN-EOS ground base established in Yamato; its location in Kyushuu was also kept to the world. Yuuki entered through a metallic door leading to an armory. Usually, he would turn to see his Scythe, the weapon that saved his life and brought him to this facility.

Yuuki had limited knowledge about this weapon, also known as the Zero Scythe, which she only knew from experience and what the head researcher told him. It was bigger than a normal human but only less than a meter larger than a normal human. The stilts on the machine could be adjusted for the height of teenagers and adults alike. Cuffs on the arms and legs held the pilot tightly onto the machine. Three bars were by the waist; two would wrap around like a belt, and the third came from underneath the pilot's legs, all connecting to a glowing buckle shaped like an upside-down house symbol. The frame itself looked skeletal, especially by the legs and arms, but had many hardpoints that potentially could all sort of useful and powerful equipment. The only weapon it currently had was a single-edged sword stored in a scabbard on the left hip. The helmet that closed down upon his head would display vast amounts of information in real time. While that only covered the top of his head, that and his metallic gray latex suit should be enough to conceal his identity should any get a close look at his face.

Yuuki noticed that the frame lacked the sword and its most important part. That's when he turned to see a man with long white hair holding it in his hands, a robotic spinal cord with a neon blue-green sphere at the bottom surrounded by swirling particles of corresponding colors. That was the shape of the Scythian Drive, the heart, and mind of a true Scythe.

The man holding it was Adam Ciero, his age between twenty and thirty years old. He was a Head Researcher, both as a title in UN-EOS and as part of a claimed organization with the said name. Of all members in the space organization, only he, one of the newest members with the rank of Warrant Officer, had the most knowledge of the machine. Yuuki could see that as he was dressed up in his white lab coat and black pants, carefully holding the Drive into a more humanoid frame.

Noticing how he was doing delicate work, Yuuki waited for Adam to finish inserting the Drive into the new machine before calling out to him. But before he could, the Head Researcher already spoke first.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Adam said, aware of Yuuki's presence. He turned around to show his smooth face, displaying a gentle smile to the boy. "When it comes to switching between two machines, it's a challenge. But once you have actually done it, there's a sense of accomplishment."

"What is this?" Yuuki explored the inside of the smooth, more humanoid shape of the dark metallic frame. The chest and horned helmet were open, showing the hollow inside of the machine aside from the Drive.

"This will be your 'Infinite Stratos' when you attend the IS Academy as of today. It should work like the Zero Scythe, expect it incorporates elements to make it work like an Infinite Stratos. And here's another thing."

Adam displayed on a screen a visual of two overlapping shapes ironically representing a man and an Uchigane unit. The Uchigane then vanished into a pendant hanging around the neck.

"The Infinite Stratos has a compact form when not in use. Since you'll be carrying your 'IS' around with you, that presents a problem, of which I already came with a solution. Touch the unit and see for yourself," Adam said as Yuuki complied. "Now put your mind into it."

At first, it didn't make sense to Yuuki, putting his mind into the machine. However, the alien nature of the advanced units showed there had to be a special trick. A blue-green light then enveloped the new frame for the Zero Scythe. The bright flash forced Yuuki and Adam to close their eyes until it faded away.

When Yuuki came to, the Zero Scythe's frame was gone. Instead, he found a dark metal chain with a spherical, blue-green gem hanging from his neck.

"That will be your Zero Scythe converted similarly to the IS units' Standby Mode. If you want to restore, just focus on your mind like you just did. However, you should attend the Academy and learn how it's operated before you go on trying to use it."

"I understand."

"The Head Researchers have taken note of the Death Scythes' capabilities in addition to the Zero's and IS units. Apparently, they have a similar method called a "Seal," which allows them to conceal their units or transform them into a more compact form. That's why during some of their strikes, they managed to hit their targets without warning. It's not the same, but with Nano-Scythes, it can imitate the process to a close second."

"Nano-Scythes?" Yuuki only heard of the term, given to nano-machines that worked with one of the Death Scythes' units. But that Death Scythe was the only known unit capable of wielding and producing such machines.

"The Head Researchers learned a lot from both types of machines," Adam answered. "Some of our recent compatriots came from IS companies who secretly worked with us. Thanks to them, we managed to replicate some of Death Scythes' weapons and abilities we thought would take years to reproduce. In that regard, the creation of the Infinite Stratos was indeed a miracle."

Yuuki wasn't exactly sure he would agree. Without a doubt, the Infinite Stratos showed advanced capabilities that could never be defeated with conventional weapons. At the same time, however, he heard even they couldn't fight off the Death Scythes despite their great advantage in performance and outnumbering them more than fifty-to-one. That said, he wanted to prevent a disaster from occurring and went to restore the unit back on the table.

"Mr. Ciero," Yuuki assertively asked as he placed the unit went back on the table. "If you can, I want you strict the power on this unit as much as possible."

"Well, of course, Yuuki. We do not want the whole IS Academy to know you pilot a vehicle that rivals the Death Scythes. Besides backlash, you'd be in a lot of trouble with the girls."

"Thank you."

Yuuki didn't reply to his comment as if wasn't a bother for him. The other soldiers said that he was closed off until he became pilot of the Zero Scythe. There was no telling what was going on in his mind. It should instead be seen as a symbol of luck for everyone else in UN-EOS' 4th Security was either female, already married in Adam's case, or had their eyes set on someone else. Even so, the Head Researcher couldn't help but wonder things would be like at this school.

Only time could tell.

* * *

 _Although the story would follow up on Infinite Stratos, it's ultimately a crossover with Hundred and an original work I've conjured up in the past few months._

 _Death Scythe is my response to Infinite Stratos and similar series. The main story takes place on Earth, four years after the mentioned attacks that crippled the world's infrastructure, which gave birth to weapons called Scythes. The name refers to any weapon with mechanical limbs such as spider tanks, bipedal walkers, automatons, transforming robots, powered armor, etc. Despite being way outperformed by the original Death Scythes, they still dominate the industry as the mainstream hardware in the resulting war racket. The DSs responsible are still at large, and no nation has attempted to find them since they're too busy fending for themselves._

 _That is until the appearance of Yuuki Kamikaze, the main hero of the story. This crossover takes place after the first two planned books, but Yuuki spent that time in the last free states of South Korea. Out of a coincidence, he discovered a Scythe that didn't belong to the Death Scythes and unintentionally used it to depose the aggressive northern regime, ending the war that went on all those years. This global phenomenon consequently attracted the Death Scythes and brought him into the international UN-EOS organization that sheltered him._

 _And now, in this fic, he's enrolled into the IS Academy. Where this goes, that's for when I get to further into the story._


	2. Intro 2

_Okay, now to continue with the intro arc._

* * *

It was around midnight when Yuuki arrived at the I.S. Academy. It was fortunate that Yuuki didn't have to bring very much. After all, back in Korea, only his school bag and supplies were the only things he considered his belongings. However, coming to the school at that time was still very tiring.

On the other hand, it was necessary since the staff in this entire school was composed entirely of women. There was no telling what would happen if everyone was awake and outside. But that wasn't the only thing to worry about.

Given the nature of the particles the Scythian Drive emitted, it would be natural if he received any messages from any airports or communication tower requiring his identification when he arrived through his Zero Scythe. He was told beforehand that the woman he was supposed to meet would be in the academy's main offices, but the unlocked doors leading to the place was eerie enough.

As he cautiously walked to the last door, he gave himself a moment of composure before entering. But just as he finished taking a deep breath, the door opened with a tall, raven-haired woman standing before him.

"Are you...Miss Orimura?"

"So you're the one?"

"I…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Kamikaze. You're not in trouble. Please, come into the room."

Chifuyu turned to a desk that had the only light on in the room. Despite that, he could see all of the equipment and desks through the darkness. The whole place looked like the command center back at the UN-EOS base, so he wasn't disturbed by the militaristic feel of the facility. However, it still felt more like an interrogation than an entrance meeting.

Two chairs were available at the only lit desk. As a student and teacher, they both took their respective seats for their meeting.

"You must feel very uncomfortable about this."

"I…"

"You'll be used to it eventually and I appreciate you coming in the night for your sudden entrance into this island in broad daylight when everyone is awake would be both awkward and...not very welcoming. but it's obvious to say that your presence is not very welcome."

"Is it because I'm a male with an I.S?" Yuuki asked. "Or is it because my I.S. is a Scythe?"

"Not just any Scythe," Chifuyu paused to let the moment sink in. "Your Commander, Straus has told me everything including your circumstances. Even I'm disturbed to see that weapon possessed by someone like you. Your exploits in Korea did more than enough."

"So the secret is already out then…"

"Not entirely. Thank UN-EOS's control of the world media and the full cooperation of South Korea's remaining government. The most important factors will remain hidden, including the fact a single suit of armor destroyed a nation nobody cares about anymore. It's also fortunate no ever saw your face or knows your true identity. However, even with if this is your assigned quarters, you can't just do whatever you please."

"I understand, Ms. Orimura. I'll be attending classes like a normal student while I partake in my missions."

"Not just that. There are also your circumstances including the very nature of your Scythe. You may be excused when you go on your missions, but whatever happens to the school is your responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Yuuki flatly replied in front of Chifuyu's common expression as he looked down at his new pendant.

"Well then, I'm happy that we understand," Chifuyu stood up form her seat. "However, before you can leave, I have one last demand."

Chifuyu raised a hand out close to Yuuki's pendant. The boy already knew what she was indicating since he was briefed about it earlier; his masqueraded Zero Scythe had to be taken in for registration first. He obeyed her unspoken request by handing over his pendant.

"I asked Dr. Ciero to limit the Drive's power when he transplanted it into this unit. Please forgive me if that's not very much."

"It will be fine. Will this ever be a problem for you?"

"N-no," Yuuki wasn't exactly too comfortable giving his machine to other people. If what those of UN-EOS say is true, then he has the power to turn the whole upside its head, not just defeat the Death Scythes that have been terrorizing the entire world. It doesn't help that its unit that could be operated by anyone, regardless of any age or gender.

But even if that's true, according to Dr. Ciero, I'm now the only one bring out its full potential.

As Chifuyu grasped the pendant with her hands, he walked beside Yukki's chair.

"Classes will begin in 1-1 at 7 AM. "You'll be using your Korean name when you introduce yourself. Ms. Yamada will provide you books for tomorrow early in the morning."

"I understand, Ms. Orimura..."

"And by the way," Chifuyu placed a tight grip on his shoulder. "It's Orimura-sensei!"

"Y-Yes, Orimura-sensei," Yuuki replied as he covered his shoulder. He swore that she would have torn a muscle with such unbelievable strength.

"Very well," Chifuyu returned to her composed state. "I'll guide you to your room, Mr. Kamikaze."

Yuuki then picked up his bag as he followed the woman to his assigned room. The boy caught up in so many big events these past few weeks excluding his enrollment into a nearly-all-girl school with the primary purpose to train the student in using powered armor. There was still Orimura's brother who's attending the school, which may or may not be a benefit to his new life. However, his mind wasn't keeping up with the stress

Perhaps he should sleep for the moment to let everything sink in before moving on.

Yeah...some sleep was probably the best thing for him.

* * *

 _"It is now Day 7 of the investigation within the now-defunct People's United Republic of Korea. Since the sudden fall of the northern regime, the remaining free states of its southern neighbor have used the opportunity to gather for a counteroffensive. During the past couple days, they have already gained vast amounts of ground and liberated many occupied regions within the peninsula. Many military officers from the defunct state are negotiating an unconditional surrender, and only a few have put up resistance against the heartened forces of the old South Korea. It won't be long until what's left of the oppressive regime becomes dissolved, and after more than 100 years, the entire forgotten peninsula is reunited._

 _Meanwhile, the remaining functional representative government on the peninsula is now calling for talks to other nations. Ever since the Death Scythe attack that cost both nations their I.S. units and programs, the peninsula was neglected by the rest of the world, leaving the people to fend for themselves. The new government has just announced a reinvigoration of their country and revival of their I.S. program. Official say that they have discovered an I.S. during the ruins of the battle and boasted their resurgence back onto the world stage._

 _Despite their claims, however, it is yet to revealed what led to these sudden changes. Investigators continue to search the battle that occurred in Seoul, the old capital of South Korea before its occupation by invading PUROK forces. Witnesses say this was the grounds where the last leader, Kim Je-Sa and his military leadership were wiped out by what they believe to be a flying suit armor. Remains of the battlefield include this photo showing a trail of incinerated ground that wiped out entire armored column and Scythe battalion before ending with this destroyed statue of the regime's first leader. Whether it was done by an Infinite Stratos, Hundred, or even a Scythe is yet to be confirmed for all information was recorded from the Palace, which was also destroyed in this mysterious attack. Reporters also blame the lack of communication equipment for reporting their findings and the subsequent Savage attacks."_

"They still haven't found out yet?"

"Oh, come on! It's obvious those people are hiding something!"

"When did they get a new I.S. all of a sudden?"

"You think Dr. Shinonono might've done something?"

"Maybe Orimura-sensei! She is Mondo Grosso champion, after all, not to mention that she participated in that…"

"Shhh, don't you want her to be mad at us for talking about that?"

A group of girls watched a news report from a phone the next morning. All the senior students were continuing to murmur about the news that has been going on in the past week. Something no one never discussed for years now turned into a heated conversation within the I.S. Academy. Some went on the speculation that someone just violated the most important treaty to trashed the tyrannical dictatorship that existed for more than a century.

However, not all members were having this conversation. Within the first-year students, a raven-haired student with a white long sleeved shirt with red seems was having his breakfast. Eating at the same table was a girl possessing long black hair tied into a ponytail by a green ribbon with black stripes. While the boy was enjoying his meal that included salmon, he could see the girl in front of him was not in a good mood.

"Psst," the boy tried getting the girl's attention. "Hey Houki, are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," the girl named Houki replied, which contrasted with her face and mood.

"Then why are you still wearing that face?"

"Get used to it."

As the boy sighed, three girls with one of them wearing a yellow fox hoodie with overly long sleeves suddenly came up to them.

"Hey Ichika-san, would you mind if we sat next to you?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead," the male student named Ichika casually replied. As the only male student in the school, he was very popular with the girls. Despite his manners, he became oblivious to the fact that popularity irritated Houki whenever he was nice towards the other girls.

As the three girls took their seats, the girl with the fox hoodie took a look at Ichika's plate in comparison to the others.

"Wow, you sure eat a lot."

"I guess it's because you're a boy."

"I was wondering if you were going to have your meals," Ichika's words made the three girls chuckle as he sighed. He couldn't understand why, but all of these girls apparently haven't seen many boys. From what he knew, even the academy ships for the Slayers had more knowledge of men than he did. Perhaps it's due to the environment they grew up in now that I.S. gave women an upper hand over men in general. Whether it was, the girls couldn't stop being curious about his behavior.

"Say Orimura," the girl in the hoodie asked while wiggling her fox ears. Even Ichika had to wonder how she's able to do that. "Did you hear the news lately?"

At first, Ichika was a little nervous. He never watched any of the global news, so the first thought that came to mind was the incident with Houki. After seeing him nearly naked, the enraged girl chased him out with a shinai and created a chain reaction that spread chaos throughout the dormitory.

"Are you meaning the news about Korea?" Another girl answered her first, "I heard about it from the 3rd year students. They say that they're going to have a representative attending this school."

A new student is coming here? Now that was intriguing for Ichika.

"A new student?"

"Yeah, it said that just happened last night," one of the girls turned to the one with the fox hoodie. "Say, Nonohon, doesn't your sister know anything about this?"

Honne Nohotoke shook her head in disappointment.

"Unfortunately, Utsuho-nee doesn't have anything regarding this. She says that that was done overnight when everyone was asleep. Nobody is awake at that time, except for the teachers, but none except maybe Orimura-sensei had the details."

"Do you think it has something to do with what happened in Korea?" the third girl asked.

"I don't know. Even international news stations have little information to go on. The peninsula has been isolated for several years and everyone too busy about their own problems to even wonder what's really happening there."

"Then why don't we ask her ourselves?"

"Who?"

"The Korean representative! If she's from there, then there's no doubt she'll have something!"

"That's right! Secret or not, she always tell us!"

While the three girls were chatting, Ichika was too busy finishing up his own meal. Overhearing the conversation, he got a little curious about the whole situation. The only info he had about Korea was after the Death Scythe attacks, which strangely did not hit the Empire of Yamato. Besides that, the only knowledge he had of Korea was at the eatery near his actual house, run by his closest friends from middle school.

He didn't realize it, but since Korea was thrown into chaos, he never found anyone from the neglected region. The representative was a mystery all in itself. If Chifuyu, his older sister had something to do with it, then maybe...no, that was a bad idea. The last thing he needed was to come out nothing but a large bump on his head.

His thoughts prevented him from the red-faced Houki, who was completely ignored form the conversation. He only noticed when she got up from her seat and walked away with her empty tray.

"Hey Houki, where are you going!?"

"I'm already done. I'm going first."

"Okay, then, See you later."

The ponytailed girl could look away in disgust. If only he hadn't been so dense to know her true feelings...

It was already 7 A.M. when all the students came to Class 1-1.

Ichika continued to notice that Houki still had a red face. Seriously, what exactly was wrong with that girl?

As the clock's big hand turned a minute, a certain green-haired woman with spectacles came into the room. Once she got everyone's attention, she briefly announced.

"Alright everyone, it's time to begin our study session. But first, I have announcement make to make!" Maya Yamada happily clapped as she wanted to address some exciting news. "You may have already heard about this, but we have recently enrolled a new student into the I.S. Academy. Since he's a representative from Korea, please do your best to welcome him as warm as possible."

Her announcement already sparked some remarks from the students, most of which had excitement all over their faces.

"Did Yamada-sensei just say 'he'?"

"He? Another male in this class?"

"No way! There's someone else besides Orimura who can pilot an I.S.!?"

"Orimura is already fun; now we have two boys in this class!? I'm so lucky to be in Class 1-1!"

Ichika was another student overjoyed by this sudden event. He felt his body relaxing so much now that another male student was coming into class. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt this internally happy since everything he went through that led him to this academy.

 _Another male student in this academy!? Thank heavens, I finally won't be alone anymore!_

On the other hand, a blonde girl with a blue ribbon headband leaned displeased on her desk. Unlike all the girls who were having dreams about another boy in the class, she was crossing her hands in irritation.

 _Another male in this academy class now?_ Cecilia Alcott, the representative of England, thought to herself. _As if I had enough trouble with that Japanese boy. Now I've got another coming from some undeveloped boonies coming into this class!_

Cecilia was more aware of world events than most. Long before the Infinite Stratos was invented...no, before even the Great Quake that brought the Savages to Earth, England was one of many nations that collaborated with states that fell to communism. One of their enemies that existed even after the fall of the Soviet was North Korea, only doing so for its responsibility as a member of NATO.

Then came all of the recent events, where England no longer became part of those defunct organizations. Of all states, England became more conservative that focused on preserving its old traditions and interests. One of which was continuing to call nations by their original names, even if they were changed such as Japan, now renamed the Empire of Yamato. The other was pulling away from things that were not a big deal to them anymore, such neglecting the conflict happening on the Korean Peninsula. She even treated the North's sudden destruction with indifference.

 _If he thinks he can have easy at this academy, I'll make him think otherwise and show him what a woman with an I.S. can do that'll put him in his place!_

As everyone continued to murmur, Maya clapped her hands to silence them and redirect their attention.

"Now everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest student," Maya went on, almost stuttering for the moment. "Mr. Kami- er, Kim Ki, please introduce yourself to everyone."

As the door slid open, Yuuki Kamikaze came into the room with his schoolbag. He observed everyone in the room, noticing the vast amounts of girls who filled almost every seat. Although he didn't show it, his mind raced over all the girls staring at him with silent glees.

But the one Yuuki had his eye on was Ichika Orimura, the only real male who could pilot an I.S. The boy was giving a thumbs up was a sign of good luck, hinting what was obviously coming to him.

As he stood by the board, his Korean name showed up as he introduced himself.

"My name is...Kim Ki," Yuuki said, maintain his cool despite the heavy atmosphere in the room. "Today, I will be attending this class as the representative of Korea. Even if we don't see each other much, I hope that we can all get along. Nice to meet you, everyone.

As Yuuki finished with a bow, Ichika covered his ears as the class remained silent...for a few seconds.

"IT REALLY IS ANOTHER BOY!"

All the shouts in unison forced the young boy to lean back. The combined screams were like a large number of small gusts of wind combined to blow into Yuuki's face.

"So cool and collected."

"I hear that Korea was a war zone, maybe he's that kind of emotionless child soldier with a military view of everything."

"I don't exactly think so, but he sure looks very focused. He must be powerful as a representative."

"How about one of those cool anti-heroes who contrast with the emotional ones?"

"Why do you have to rely on everything that mangas say! We can't know unless we ask him!"

"SILENCE! THAT IS ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!"

The murmurs were all silenced as all the girls behaved themselves properly. The loud voice came from Chifuyu Orimura, who just entered the classroom in her usual black suit.

"Thank you, Orimura-sensei."

"Don't mention it," Chifuyu then turned to the class. "As you all heard, Kim Ki is from Korea, which has rediscovered and revived its I.S. program since the war ended. As part of the Alaska Treaty, he is enrolled in this school as their representative. As of today, he will be attending this academy as part of the class.

The stern teacher returned to the Scythe pilot disguised as an I.S. user.

"Now Mr. Ki, please sit by one of the empty desks. There is one beside Orimura for you."

"Thank you, Orimura-sensei."

As Yuuki bowed to her, he went to his assigned seat by Ichika. The two male students exchanged glances as Yuuki passed by Ichika. While the two never said anything to each other, the new student smirked at the Orimura sibling, hinting that it was a pleasure to meet each other. Even as class began they two eyed on each other as if they'll have a lot to talk about later. After all, they were likely everything each other needed if they wanted to get through this academy alive.

* * *

As class ended for lunch, there was already massive ruckus going on outside of the classroom. While Ichika had some girls asking her questions, he completely ignored them to find Yuuki in the hallway. Compared his first day, Yuuki had far more girls surrounding her. It made sense since most of the girls were from other classes, but even Orimura wasn't as popular as this! If anything from the mangas they read were true, possibly, it was that more girls were interested in the "cool" type of boys, even when they had not-so-pretty struggles within themselves.

"So what is school life like in Korea?"

"Are you a fan of Korean cuisine?"

"Have you seen an actual battle?"

"What do you think of what happened back in Korea?"

"Was it true that an I.S. destroyed all of PUROK?"

Out of all the questions the girls bombarded Yuuki, the boy did even know when to begin. There were far too many, and he wasn't fast enough to respond. He focused his attention on where someone pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me...Sorry...Coming through," Ichika Orimura got into the center of the crowd where Yuuki was standing. Ichika then grabbed his hand and dragged through the crowd again. "Sorry, ladies, I have to borrow him for a moment! See you soon!"

The confused Yuuki got dragged out of the crowd, and the two male students disappeared from the hallway. The mesmerized crowd of girls merely stared as they figured out what just happened.

"They were holding hands…"

"But they just met…"

"Could that mean they are…"

"IT'S A BOY'S LOVE!"

* * *

As soon as Yuuki what was happening, he picked up the pace with his own feet. Right now, he was running alongside Ichika instead of trailing behind. He still needed the I.S. user to get directions to the school.

"This way, Ki-san!"

The two made a turn that followed directions to the cafeteria. When the reached the mess hall, the two stopped to catch their breath. While Yuuki took a deep breath, Ichika was left panting before he could continue.

"Are you okay?"

Ichika didn't hear an answer as Yuuki was still taking a deep breath.

"They did the same to me on my first day. Those girls were so interested in another male they just wouldn't leave me alone! I had to run across the school and find Houki just to get them away for once!"

"I heard. You just transferred to this school not so long ago, didn't you?"

"Actually, I just got here yesterday. After all the crazy stuff I got into until Chifuyu-nee picked me up and enrolled me in the school!"

"Orimura-sensei...she enrolled you as well?"

"Yeah...long story short, it was a mess back then. I don't even know anyone here except for Chifuyu-nee and Houki."

Yuuki patted on his shoulder as Ichika continued to pant.

"Don't let it get to you. I know I won't."

"Thanks for the encouragement...So, now that we're here, want to get some lunch? I offered Houki to eat lunch with me, you sure you want to join?"

"I guess it won't hurt. Besides, you saved me back there."

"Don't mention it. In that case, we should get going. Houki's probably mad at me by now for being so late."

Yuuki only nodded in agreement. Both boys regained their composure as they went to find Houki. Once they got sight of her, the ponytailed girl already had a ticket in her hand and a red face, both were signs that she waited for a long time.

"Houki, is that you?"

"It's about time you showed up! What took you so long!?"

"Sorry, Houki. We had to escape from all those girls first."

"Remember that you asked _me_ first and…"

Yuuki patted her shoulder, making her nearly panic. Houki's face went red again before raising her arm against him.

"What are you doing you-"

Yuuki blocked the slap with his other arm, startling her as she lowered her hand. Should she have known this guy was from a war-torn area, she would've thought twice before trying to attack.

"Relax, Houki. I'm sure Mr. Ki wasn't trying to hurt you. I think he was just trying to make clear of the situation. Right, Ki-san?"

Yuuki nodded back and reminded Ichika of something.

"Say, how about we introduce ourselves first? I am Ichika Orimura, and Ki-san, this is Houki Shinonono. She was my childhood friend from 6 years ago."

"You can call me Houki."

Ichika's introduction caused Houki to blush. Yuuki merely nodded to her.

"I'm sure I already introduced myself. You can call me whatever you'd like."

"Ummm, right."

"Sure thing, Ki-san."

Ichika then walked away toward the lunch line.

"Anyway, let's go get some lunch. Chifuyu-nee won't be happy if we don't finish before the next bell rings."

Yuuki then followed Ichika as they went to get their meals. Houki then went off to find a seat for all three them when they came back.

However, in another table, a few girls were noticing the new student as he went in line beside Ichika.

"Is that the new student?"

"I heard about him! He's supposed to be the second man who could pilot an I.S!"

"I heard he came from Korea. What kind of person is he like?"

"I don't know. But I bet he's the stoic cool guy. The type who is battle hardened and rivals against the hero."

"You think he has something for Ichika?"

"Well, they appear to be very close to one another!"

"Kyah! It's boy's love!"

"Aww, but I wanted to ask him out myself!"

 _SNAP!_

At another table elsewhere, a girl with short pink hair tied into a ponytail used a digital camera to take a photo of Yuuki and Ichika together. The girls beside her noticed the image popping up to her disappointment.

"Mayuzumi-san, are you taking a photo of the two male pilots?"

"Yes, but only if could get a good picture. I can't get a good one if they're moving or with people in the way."

"Why don't you interview the male pilot from Korea? I'd love to hear everything he says!"

"Don't worry; I'll get to that very soon."

"How soon?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

Lunch already went and gone when Yuuki returned to Class 1-1. It was only a few minutes before the next bell rang, so Yuuki had time to accumulate his thoughts.

He was reminiscing all the events he had gone through before attending the I.S. Academy. For the past four years, he had been living under the name Kim Ki in the war-torn peninsula of Korea. That was four years living in a military camp, never knowing his real name, and not knowing anything about his life except his current one in South Korea.

Then that incident occurred where everything changed. First came falling into that facility where he found the powerful Scythe. Next were his actions that resulted in the northern regime's destruction. Then came the Death Scythes' arrival when they became aware of his existence. The only reason he survived is that they overlooked the fact he could still be alive despite being blasted several times with their powerful weapons and well-buried under the rubble of a massive building. Of course, another reason he survived was due to UN-EOS' intervention and managing to find him first.

Now, he's here, an all-girl school as an agent from one of the remaining international organizations left in the world. It wasn't as powerful as the I.S. school, but they had enough power that would allow him to survive and accomplish his desired goals. Besides, this whole school life is a cover for the real hardships to come.

 _I've come this far. This is nothing compared to back then, so I might as well see it through._

In the middle of his thoughts, a specific blonde English woman was in front of his desk.

 _How rude, doesn't he know how to treat a lady properly?_

Yuuki was too deep in thought. His gaze at the windows was well away from where Cecilia was sitting. The noblewoman's face grew redder from being easily ignored. When she was at her peak, she slammed her hands on his desk to startle him.

"HEY! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE NOT TO TREAT A LADY PROPERLY!?"

"What is it? If you have a problem, then say it to me."

"Of course, I do! _You_ are my problem! Of everyone in this school, I have two males in my classroom who shouldn't belong here! As the proud representative of England and head of the Alcott family, I, Cecilia cannot accept this!"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but I have no reason to deal with the likes of you. And I shouldn't."

"Eh? D-D-Do you know who you're even talking to!? I'll be kind to let you know that I am the best I.S. pilot here, who soundly defeated the instructor in a mock exam with A-rank compatibility!"

"In a mock battle," Yuuki stood up from his seat, leaning forward and squinting his eyes at the English girl. "The question is, do you have what it takes to fight in a real battle?"

Yuuki's gaze and question caused Cecilia to stutter. It wasn't long before she attempted to retort.

"Y-Y-You…"

Before Cecilia could continue, the bell rang for the next class. With the remaining students returning to class, it was almost time for the next lesson. Yuuki calmly asked her.

"Please, head back to your seat."

"Hmph, you don't have to me, male pilot," Cecilia walked away with her hands on her hips. "And don't think this is over because sooner or later, I'll show you your place! So just be grateful that I'm letting you stay in this class, you go that!?"

Yuuki said nothing as Cecilia walked back to her desk. The Scythe pilot in disguise could only sigh in annoyance as he went back to his seat. However, Ichika noticed his frustration as he went to his desk.

"Was Cecilia bothering you again?" the Orimura student asked, which Yuuki nodded. Don't worry, she's like that to me yesterday, too. I'm sure she'll forget about it tomorrow."

Yuuki was unmoved by Ichika's words. Back in Korea, he was used to the propaganda the remaining free news stations reported from PUROK's military dictator. Maybe silencing him was the reason he used the Zero Scythe willingly. At least that was one reason. But this girl was just as big as a problem. If something wasn't done, then she'll likely cause more damage in the future.

As all the students took their seats, Chifuyu entered the classroom and headed for the teacher's desk. Her presence attracted everyone in the room as she gave an announcement.

"As you are aware, two weeks from today, a tournament will be held for all classes in the academy. You'll be asked to choose a representative who will not only compete in the tournament but also attend meetings of the student council and committee. Essentially, he or she will be your class leader. I'll now take nominations."

"I'd like to nominate Orimura."

"Actually, Ki-san looks like a better choice! He came just came from Korea, so he should be far stronger and more powerful."

"E-Eh!?"

Both boys were caught off guard. Neither of them expected the two to be nominated for such an important seat. While it was true, Yuuki had more experience, even he wasn't used to wielding an I.S. just yet.

Even so, Chifuyu proceeded with the election.

"So… is there anyone else?"

"H-hold on a sec! Don't we get a say in this?!"

Ichika jumped from his seat in protest, only to receive Chifuyu's glare threatening him to shut up. Yuuki, on the other hand, stood up to his defense in a more straightforward fashion.

"Ichika-san is right. We are the only males in the school, but still new to the Infinite Stratos. Please Orimura-sensei, you should reconsider."

"I'm afraid it's already been decided," Chifuyu denied his request, causing him to sit down. "Now then, since we have two nominations, I'll start with Orimura first. Who will vote for him?"

Almost half of the class then raised their hands in voting. Just as he felt relieved over not being the only male in the I.S. Academy, he now has to deal with the issue of being the class representative. While Yuuki spoke assertively in his defense, even to his older sister, who was well feared and respected in the school, he hoped he didn't get too many votes.

After counting all of the hands raised, Chifuyu made the final decision.

"Since more than half of the class is voting for Orimura, he shall be our class representative then."

Some people wanted to vote for Yuuki but sighed in disappointment. On the one hand, he felt relieved Ichika won. Besides having much to learn, as an agent of UN-EOS, being a class representative would be an obstacle for future missions. On the other hand, he could feel the stress within Ichika, who also didn't want it either.

"Sorry, Ichika. I tried to help."

"Just… my… luck…"

Suddenly, Cecilia slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"I do not approve of this!" She shouted in anger while glaring at Ichika, "This election is utterly unacceptable! To have a boy as our class representative? You can't possibly expect that I, Cecilia Alcott to live up to that humiliation for an entire year! Besides, to stay in a country with such an underdeveloped culture is already unbearable on my level!"

Ichika balled up his hands into fists. He wanted to say something to the woman after that insult and counter back with his own. Instead, he saw Yuuki stand in his place.

"I suggest you watch your words, young lady."

All student and teachers focused on Yuuki, gazing at the haughty Cecilia. The noble girl responded with a smug smirk as she taunted him.

"Helping your fellow male classmate, huh? Well… for starters, my homeland of England had been known for being a leader in I.S. development. Whereas you and your country have always been stuck in a rut! Always out killing each other for whatever flimsy excuses you give. And you think you have the right to down on a respected lady-"

"That should be something I ask you. Take a look around you."

Yuuki's response startled the girl again. Obeying what Yuuki said, the blonde-haired girl found what the boy had meant. Many of her classmates gave glares to show how angry they were at Cecilia's statement. Houki was among them, as was Ichika, who more than agree with Yuuki's point. As for the teachers, Maya shook over what might happen afterward. Chifuyu gave a rare smirk over Yuuki's address, crossing her arms and glaring at the English woman as the Korean representative continued.

"I've known this country's history as long as the one I represent. This place suffered just as much hardship, but because of it, they managed to learn a lot from it. And let's not forget that's also why this very place created the Infinite Stratos you use. While you remain bundled up in your precious island, talk down to other nations while taking other people's credit for your own. That said, I think the only one who's undeveloped is you."

The humiliated Cecilia was burning red, not only from her face but also the rest of her exposed body. She tightly clenched her fists before she hit a boiling point. By then, she raised her finger at Yuuki.

"Alright, that's it! I warned you before, but now you cross the line! I challenge you to duel!"

Most of the class gasped at her declaration. Some even murmured if she was being serious or not. Yuuki only recalled what she boasted before about her A-rank compatibility and skill with her I.S. But what about Yuuki? How would he fare against her? Did he just say that he wasn't too good with an I.S?

"I am not interested in your challenge."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Based on the manga they read, the women didn't expect a man to turn down a fight. Everyone including Ichika and Cecilia wanted to be sure what he just said.

"EH!?"

But Yuuki continued.

"However, the only one who should have authority here is me. Now, take back what you just said, or I will have no choice."

The entire class widened their eyes over such a bold statement. Despite his previous comments, they were surprised over how Yuuki turned the tables into British girl. They even wondered if he was some veteran back in Korea. Houki and Ichika were even impressed for Yuuki attempting to stand up against Cecilia. They also assume it was due to his experiences that him that way. Chifuyu and Maya had the same thoughts as they also admitted he was handling it more maturely. If it had been Ichika, things might've turned out differently with him taking the bait.

Yuuki's counter against Cecilia caused her to flinch. It was a sign that he broke her both mentally and in spirit. However, the British girl then decided to chuckle, and she pointed a finger.

"You turn down my challenge and think you can have authority against me!? Why don't you admit that you're a coward and start kneeling for forgiveness, Korean male pilot!? Accept my challenge now, or I'll force you to admit you're a loser-"

"I am not interested in your challenge!" Yuuki spoke back against her. "However, since you won't change your mind, I guess I have no choice."

"Heh, now that's more like it! However, should you lose this match, I'll make you my slave until I graduate from here! You understand?"

"I said I'm not interested in your challenge! In fact, the one who should be calling the shots is me. However, if I win...I'll think of something."

"Hmph, very well. Since you're a male, I'm looking to see how well you do as an I.S. pilot."

Cecilia laughed triumphantly back to her seat, Yuuki returned to his own. By then, Chifuyu got everyone's attention again.

"It looks like it's settled then. The duel shall begin at Arena 3, which I believe shall be available next week. I expect that both of you to be fully prepared when the match starts."

After Chifuyu finished speaking, the girls began to whisper again about how the two would fight. Both of them were supposed to be representative candidates from their respective countries, but there was also what Yuuki said earlier about not having much experience. So what made him accept the girl's challenge?

What they didn't know was that Yuuki had more experience than they thought. What he said about his involvement with the I.S. wasn't precisely accurate. He might've only used it once to get to the Academy, but after the first lesson, he got an idea over operating it by comparing it to the Zero Scythe's original form. It was supposed to run in just about the same way, except this was a weapon banned from combat and used for sport only. Of course, that wasn't necessarily true, and Yuuki knew that full well why that was so, especially in the world's current political climate. Besides, he had combat experience on his side, which he hoped to use to his advantage.

Ichika was glad that how Yuuki stood up for him. However, he was worried how well he'd fare up against Cecilia. Perhaps he should ask him what he meant by being new to the Infinite Stratos. Besides, they were both boys, so it would be more comfortable if they trained together.

Chifuyu, however, wasn't entirely pleased. While she knew about Yuuki's experience and true identity, he also knew the true nature of his personal "I.S." She didn't fear the unit, but even though Yuuki assured its safety towards, she feared what consequences it would bring if something goes wrong. She also wondered if she made a mistake having things turn out this way. With that, she made a mental note to herself.

 _Better check with Straus about this..._

* * *

 _In each chapter, I'll give an info dump about a specific topic in the original story of Death Scythe and its relationship in the fic. They can be about Scythe units, the political climate, the characters, and anything else that's important._

 _First is the profile of Yuuki, the original Death Scythe story's main protagonist._

 _Full name: Yuuki Kamikaze (Real), Kim Ki (Korean)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 14_

 _Birthday: September 27_

 _Height: 70 inches_

 _Hair: frizzy short, black_

 _Eye color: Previous hazel, recently blue-green_

 _Skin color: White_

 _Personality: Stoic, but becomes more emotional later in the series, holds a sense of justice_

 _Likes: Reading, learning new things_

 _Favorite food: Salmon with rice_

 _Occupation: Student, UN-EOS Ensign_

 _Affiliations: Japan/Yamato, Korea, UN-EOS' 4th Black Ops Security Platoon_

 _Piloted vehicles: Zero Scythe_

 _Education: Attended high school in Daegu, Korea for the past three years_

 _Yuuki Kamikaze was initially born in the Empire of Yamato, or what used to be called Japan before the Great Quake in Eurasia. He and his family traveled to Seoul so he could study abroad in South Korea. Unfortunately, that was the time when the Death Scythes attacked the city. Ever since he was rescued by surviving garrison from the United States military, he was left amnesiac, only knowing his Korean name._

 _For the next four years, he went to school in Daegu and lived in a refugee camp defended by the local military. Despite the seemingly healthy life, the city had heavy security thanks to the threat of pro-PUROK terrorist attacks. One such attack resulted in him going through a chain of events, from finding the Zero Scythe and regaining his memories to destroying the PUROK regime and attracting the Death Scythes. He took the protection offered by UN-EOS so that he could find the Death Scythe that attacked Seoul four years ago and do something about the global chaos._

 _Starting off as a stoic guy with dawdling over his problems, he becomes more emotional and empathetic after becoming the Zero Scythe's pilot and regaining his memories. However, his role as the only pilot who can draw out the unit's full potential has also caused him to lose control when angered, with consequences just as deadly._

* * *

 _As a special note, Yuuki is based on other mecha protagonists including Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00, Shinn Asuka from Gundam SEED Destiny, Haruto Tokishima from Valvrave, and Banagher Links from Gundam Unicorn. Ichika Orimura and Hayato Kisaragi from I.S. and Hundred respectively also inspired Yuuki's character. Their machines additionally played a part in designing the Zero Scythe, which I'll give an info dump for in the next chapter._

 _Either way, hope you enjoyed the read._


	3. Intro 3

_Here's the next chapter. I decided that I'm not going to share the Zero Scythe just yet. I'll do that in the next chapter instead._

* * *

Inside the main offices of the I.S. Academy the next day, Chifuyu sat by her desk. Everyone else left for lunch, leaving her the only one in the room. Before class ended, she insisted Yuuki in finishing his meal as quickly as possible so that he could meet Ms. Yamada and obtain his "I.S." in the Maintenance Hangar. She was communicating with Commander Straus on the screen regarding the recent incident.

"So he's about to use his "I.S." against one of the students?"

"Mmhm," Chifuyu nodded.

"I knew that Yuuki would behave erratically due to his residence in the I.S. Academy, but to think he'd do something like this…"

"Are you sure that the unit is safe?"

"Dr. Ciero states the unit was made to imitate all the features of the I.S. He went as far as sealing the unit tightly to prevent the leak of SD Particles. Thus, it'll only be used to power the machine. He even monitors the unit directly should anything go wrong."

Chifuyu let out a sigh along with Straus, who could still see her concerns.

"Believe me, Chifuyu. Even I have no idea what the Board of Directors thought, why they assigned him to the Academy, but orders are orders."

"You're talking about that goal."

"Ensign Yuuki has only wielded the Zero Scythe for a week. With that in mind, I believe you can use this in your favor."

"To train Yuuki?"

"To train the other I.S. pilots. If we lose Yuuki and the Zero Scythe, then they'll have to learn to fight the Death Scythes on their own."

"This Academy is not going use its students as soldiers!"

"And when Yuuki goes out on the battlefield, confronting I.S. units will be an inevitability. And we both know the reason why."

That reason was what provided all the nations in the world to obtain the I.S. units. The Alaska Treaty was made, so the I.S. cores that made up the units were distributed to maintain the balance of power and all research outside the Academy was supposed to be shared publicly. That same treaty was also used to prevent the I.S. from being used in actual combat, though allowed to be used as a deterrent. However, due to recent catastrophes beyond conventional means, there was recently one major exception to that rule.

Straus let out another sigh as Chifuyu remained silent.

"Yuuki enlisted into our organization willingly. Even if not publicly addressed and he's now in your school, the I.S. Academy no longer has the political leverage it used to have."

"You say that like I have no other choice."

"I'm afraid not."

Behind her stoic face, Straus she could see the frustration within Chifuyu as she sighed. As the strongest of all the I.S. pilots and head of the Academy, she was someone not to be ordered around, not even by the highest of political and military leaders. The only one who could convince her to do anything was Straus herself, and that was because of their relationship during the Death Scythe attacks, an issue of which only she knew the details.

"This isn't like what happened in Rio, Chifuyu. Back then, nobody understood what was going on or how those machines operated. The I.S. units have improved since their attacks, and we have one such machine right in our hands. UN-EOS will no longer sideline themselves in this war. We are just currently not in shape to do so. Nonetheless, I expect your cooperation."

"Very well…"

"That said, I want to know how the Ensign is doing. Did you assign a proper room for him?"

"I did. He'll be staying in dorms along with the other students. I assigned a location that fit with your demands."

"I see, and where's the Ensign right now?"

Chifuyu then went on to explain the details.

* * *

Inside the I.S. Maintenance Hangar, Maya Yamada was sitting in the observation room above. She was busy entering the specifications of Yuuki's "I.S." that the analysis program identified as the "Zero Scythe."

The machine is odd ever since Yuuki deployed it on the table. Usually, there would be sets of wings and shoulder binders that went along with the frame. This unit didn't have any of those, only having the arms and legs. The unique feature it had was the person's body entirely, including a horned helmet, taking the shape of a medieval armored knight.

The other weird part was the equipment found using the program. The analysis separated all of his equipment into three different folders. One folder belonged to the unit's equipment, named after its primary weapon. It was a curved single-edged sword called "Enkidu," made of a solid clear-colored material never seen before. The grip was black, and the hilt had a single round gemstone of the same color. The back of the blade was metal gray with several seams, indicating that the sword could transform or grow in size for new forms or abilities. Unfortunately, she could not access those part.

She couldn't even access the second of the folders. All it said was "RESTRICTED" as if the info was locked from everyone but the user.

That came to little when she found the last folder called "Scythian Drive," followed by a schematic of the named component. The name startled her for the moment as it blatantly pointed out that this was not supposed to be an Infinite Stratos.

Besides that, the folder displayed two of its functions labeled "Optical Distortion Field" and "Con-Field Generator." Both of those intrigued her as Yuuki called from below.

"Yamada-sensei, are you okay up there?"

"I-I'm almost done. Just a little longer."

As she finished inputting the remaining specs, thoughts were racing through Ms. Yamada's mind. Chifuyu already warned her that Yuuki's "I.S." was not ordinary, but she wasn't expecting this. The first thing that came to mind was a Death Scythe, something feared even among veteran I.S. pilots. That made her wonder how the boy obtained this unit, let alone convert it into an I.S. Especially when she and Chifuyu knew Death Scythes and Infinite Stratos units were supposedly antithetical to one another.

'Maybe I should ask Orimura-sensei about this later…'

Once she shut down her computer, Maya returned to the first floor where Yuuki was waiting.

"Is anything wrong?"

"N-No, nothing is wrong."

Maya answered before putting on a smile.

"Your 'I.S.' is in good condition, so you're free to carry it around with you. Oh, and make sure to read this when you have time…"

After transforming the Zero Scythe unit back into its pendant form, Yamada handed over a thick book, which he carried with his hands.

"This book contains all instructions and regulations regarding the I.S. It'll help you learn the rules during your stay at this Academy."

"Thank you, Yamada-sensei."

"Here's this, too."

Maya handed him another book on top. The weight was starting to take a toll on his arms.

"Infinite Stratos Practice Book..."

"This will teach you the basics of piloting an I.S, including how to calibrate the settings and weapons. If you want to train to get used to your IS more, feel free to use the arena after the study session is over."

"T-Thank you, Yamada-sensei."

Even if he wouldn't use it for missions, Yuuki found this an opportunity to improve his skills. The comparisons between the controls of both machines should make it easy for him to practice. It will at least give him a breather when didn't have to learn on the fly when fighting on the battlefield.

As Yamada adjusted her glasses, she checked the watch on her arm. Her eyes widened at the time as she ran.

"Sorry, Yu...I mean, Mr. Ki, I have to take care of some paperwork quickly! See you later!"

As the teacher stumbled her way out of the hangar, Yuuki only stared at the door closing in front of him. After a minute or two, he walked out himself.

* * *

Back in Class 1-1, Yuuki went back to his seat. Most of the students talked to each other about gossip around him. Those who didn't gossip were those he knew. Ichika played around with his pencil, Houki who stared out the window, and Cecilia glared at the two boys from the corner.

Maya and Chifuyu entered the room, gaining the attention of the class. Except for Ichika, who was still distracted until she startled him by coming to his desk.

"Orimura, I'm afraid that it will be a while before your 'I.S.' is ready for you."

"Huh?"

"The school doesn't have any spare units for you to use. However, due to circumstances, the school will provide you a personal I.S."

As the students murmured to each other, Ichika was left in confusion.

"Really? A personal IS for a first-year freshman?"

"That means, the government is supporting this?"

"Awesome! I wanna get my own I.S, too!"

Yuuki stood up from his seat to ask.

"Excuse me, Orimura-sensei, but what exactly is a personal I.S?"

"That what I want to know? Is it that much of a big deal?"

Cecilia bolted from her seat as closed the gap with Ichika and Yuuki. She crossed her arms as she boasted.

"I'm actually relieved to hear you say that for as a noble, I must tell lowly commoners like you!"

The noble girl cleared her throat.

"I, Cecilia Alcott, am a glorious representative contender from Great Britain. In other words, I currently possess my own personal I.S. There are only 467 IS units worldwide. Obviously, those who have their own Personal I.S. units are the most elite among this world's dying population!"

She emphasized the sentence as she pointed her finger at the two boys. As Ichika sweated a little, however, Yuuki took a step forward.

"Then let me ask. Do you mean 467 units ever produced? Or 467 units currently? In case you've forgotten, all of Korea lost their I.S. units no so long ago. And that was not from being traded in or stolen."

"Why you…"

Cecilia's face of pride turned into one of anger over his remark. Chifuyu went to Ichika's desk as she clarified.

"That is correct, Mr. Ki. When the I.S. were distributed amongst the world's nations, 467 machines were produced. But when Death Scythes made their strikes around the globe, a large unknown number of I.S. units were either destroyed or lost. This and the damage to the global infrastructure caused massive shifts in the political climate, and only a few were recovered or replaced. That's because the core, the central component of all IS technology, has never been released. Doctor Tabane Shinonono has personally produced every one of those cores."

 _Doctor Shinonono…_

Yuuki turned his attention to Houki, who was still staring out at the window. If he remembered, her last name was also Shinonono.

 _Could that mean they're sisters?_

The other girls spoke to him as they give other details.

"Supposedly, the IS core's like a self-contained black box. No one other than Doctor Shinonono can create one."

"But the thing is, so far, she's refused to manufacture more than a certain number of cores. Even with the incidents, countries, corporations, and organizations were forced to conduct their research, development, and training, using the current number of IS units."

Chifuyu finished the lesson as she circled Ichika.

"Personal I.S. units were supposedly for those sponsored by governments or corporations. On the other hand, you're an exceptional case and will be provided one for data collection purposes. Is that clear?"

"Uh… I guess so."

Ichika was unsure of his own answer. Yuuki, however, had one insisting question for his teacher.

"Orimura-sensei. May I ask. Isn't Houki-san related to Doctor Shinonono by any chance?"

"Yes. In fact, your classmate is her younger sister."

Yuuki gazed at the girl as she turned her head. Both gave stoic expressions, but Yuukk could sense anger within her.

 _I guess being the sister of the world's most known scientist must put a lot of stress on her._

"She has nothing to do with me! I am not my sister, and there's nothing I can tell you about her!"

Houki nearly shouted to the class. Even Yuuki didn't expect to be boating like this.

 _So much hatred in her words. But why?_

After most of the students groaned in disappointment at her answer, Chifuyu returned to the front of the class as Maya continued. In the process, she displayed an image of the I.S. on the board.

"Now then, let's open our textbooks and continue from where we left off yesterday. The Infinite Stratos deploys a special energy barrier that operates as protection for its pilot. The unit's system has something similar to a conscience."

The image ironically displayed a man and an I.S. beside each other with multi-colored lines connecting the two.

"The more time you spend with your I.S, the more the two of you will get to know each other. Depending on how much time a pilot spends controlling an I.S, it begins to understand the user's characteristics."

"I...do not understand this…"

Ichika lowered his head as he looked at Houki writing in her notebook. He turned to Yuuki, who was also writing notes in his book.

Yuuki was having similar thoughts in his mind. The closest relationship he could think of was his own Zero Scythe. He would treat the Scythe, with its Drive composed of an A.I. "Terminal" and its "Reactor," to be like another person. Maya confirmed this as she went on.

"So your I.S. isn't just a tool. Think of it as your big mechanical partner. Now, any questions so far?"

One student raised her hand up high.

"Yes, ma'am! By partner, do you mean a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm not sure! That is...I'm not experienced in that way, so I don't know. But I do wonder…"

The green-haired teacher closed her eyes, cupped her red cheeks, and swayed side to side with a dreamy expression. Her lovestruck pose caused all the girls to laugh in the room, in which the chatter shifted to their dreams with the other two boys in the room.

While Ichika sighed over how the study session turned into a girls' chat, Yuuki only smirked over the funny aspect. Back in Korea, when he was just an average student, his male classmates continued to harass him about hooking up with other girls when he wasn't interested. They blamed him for making everything awkward when he knew they pushed him into situations he blatantly didn't want. However, a series of coincidences that eventually got him buried underground was what lead him to the Zero Scythe.

But that brought another concern he had in mind. If the I.S. had a mind of its own, that could lead to some possible consequences with his "I.S." being no exception.

Perhaps I should talk to Commander...no; I won't worry about it until later.

* * *

It was the same as yesterday and the day before at the cafeteria. Yuuki sat alongside Ichika and Houki, each having a bowl of rice, soup, and a baked fish. At first, everyone just enjoyed the meal until Ichika broke the silence and got the other male student's attention.

"Say Ki-san."

"Hmm?"

"Could you teach me more about the I.S? Honestly, I didn't understand a bit of what Yamada-sensei said in class."

"Huh?"

Ichika scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand. Yuuki was unsure of what to say, but he could see Houki glaring at Ichika with her face red with jealousy. She grabbed Ichika by the collar while he waved his hands in defense.

"What!? Why don't you ask me instead? I'm your roommate and your childhood friend! Of all people, you could have just asked me all you want!"

"W-wait Houki! Don't get me wrong. It's just that I'm more comfortable if I-"

"But he has to fight that royal brat, doesn't he? Stop wasting your time chasing after someone you know won't be able to help you at all! Am I right, Mr. Ki?"

As Houki turned her glare against Yuuki, which made him hesitate. Unlike Ichika, Yuuki had an idea over what Houki wanted, being as bossy as she was. However, she was right for another reason, for he'd like to have every second he can practice with the Zero Scythe.

Yuuki swallowed before unfortunately answering for Ichika.

"She's right, Ichika. I'll be busy over the next few days. Perhaps after the fight, I'll help you."

"It's decided then. From now on, you'll have private lessons with me for two hours. Understood?"

"I guess it can't be helped…"

Ichika sighed in defeat. With their weekly schedule set in stone, Houki was about to let go until something else happened.

 _CLICK!_

The trio got distracted by the side when they found a girl with a camera turned to its side. She had dark pink hair with glasses and an outfit fit for a newspaper club. She checked out the picture, but a mixture of happiness and disappointment.

"Finally! A good picture for the headlines!"

As Houki let go in the midst of the confusion, Ichika

"If only this was more than just bait for the yaoi fans."

"Huh?"

"Y-yaoi?"

W-What are you getting at!?"

Ignoring the surprised remarks from everyone, the reporter eyed on Ichika and Yuuki sitting together. The girl put on a deviously excited smile as viewed the two. Ichika was the first talk back.

"W-who are you anyway?"

"Kaoruko Mayuzumi. She's part of the Academy's Newspaper Club."

Yuuki made a mental note as Houki introduced her to the boys. Before Houki could glare at her, Mayuzumi turned her eye towards Yuuki, almost causing him to jump. She took a little mike with a recorder from her pocket before pointing it at him. The girl began a sudden interview.

"So, you're the rumored second male student in this academy, aren't you?"

"I...yes, I am…"

"I heard from the first year students that you're the new representative of Korea who will challenge England's representative. Kim Ki, is that you?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Could you tell me more about yourself?"

"Well…"

Houki and Ichika rose from their seats, both of whom respectively interjected in the sudden interview.

"Hold on here, can't we get we ourselves a little privacy first!?"

"At least wait until we're done!"

Yuuki agreed more assertively with both of them.

"Yes, now is not the time to give interviews. Maybe when I have some free time, I can share what I have to say."

The vice-president of the newspaper club sighed in disappointment. She just blew what thought would be a spectacular way to interview the second male who pilot an "I.S." She put away the mike and the recorder before taking out her picture.

It can't be helped then. But can you stand still for me for a moment?"

"Okay?"

As he paused for the moment, Mayuzumi took a snapshot of Yuuki. Looking at the preview of the photo on the camera, Mayuzumi sighed again.

"Was that for…"

"Yes, it'll be your picture for the next school newspaper. Maybe I'll get a better photo some other time."

Mayuzumi put her camera away before waving her hand.

"By the way, thanks for your time. I hope to see your performance next Monday."

"You, too."

As Mayuzumi walked away in disappointment, Ichika sat back down and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I thought she wasn't going to leave us alone."

"Did she give you an interview as well?"

"She did until Houki rescued me out it."

The ponytailed girl then responded by snapping at Yuuki.

"But you could've handled that better!"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you! Don't you think you were too hard!?"

"But I…"

"The match is not until next Monday. Unlike this dummy here, you're supposed to be smarter to care about other people's feelings!"

"H-Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"I..."

As Ichika and Houki argued in front of him, Yuuki pandered over what he had done. What Houki said was mostly correct, he unconsciously turned down an opportunity to establish a relationship instead of being forced into one. But with everything else in his mind, he didn't have much time to talk.

Perhaps once some of the issues were settled, could he hope to start over.

* * *

It was long after the last class of the day, Yuuki was now in his assigned room. Given the number 0096, he was in one of the lower floors of the building. The room had a balcony suspiciously close a sakura tree, where one could merely climb up or down just to get to his room. Although happy to acquire a place to sneak out, something he believed his UN-EOS superiors had a hand in, he was uncomfortably concerned if he'll be swamped with many girls trying to "get at him" from time to time.

The whole room was more than fitting for that hobby. Unlike the rundown dormitory he was lived back in Daegu, this looked more like a luxury suite. Inside were two single king-sized beds, meaning it was made for more than one occupant. Each bed had a desk, a computer on top, and a bookshelf. There was even a small kitchen set and bathroom for the occupants to share.

Yuuki was on the bed furthest from the windows. All the lights were out, which he hoped would allow him to sleep. Actually, the only other light in the room was a phone with a large screen. This was supposedly a military-quality type of phone, designed by UN-EOS to communicate with even classified military satellites like the Kitty Hawk.

On that said screen was his Commander, who had a stern look.

"So how was your first day?"

"As you'd expect. Things are far different than they were back in Daegu. Even the rooms here, not just the students. Of course, I got to meet with Ichika in this Academy. That'll be relieving."

But Straus wasn't in the mood to hear about his current school life. She had something else in mind, and Yuuki could feel it.

"I heard that you got into trouble with one of your classmates. You're going to duel one of the students of the Academy?"

"Yeah about that…"

Yuuki sounded like she was going to make an excuse for the operation, which Straus immediately responded.

"I know that training with the Zero Scythe is part of the goal here at this Academy. But that's no excuse to provoke conflicts among the students. If the world finds out that you're that machine's pilot, it'll put a wrench into everything we've worked for before it even starts. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand."

"Do you have anything else to report?"

"No, but there was one thing I wanted to ask."

"Oh?"

"The girl I'll be fighting. Do you have anything about her?"

"Cecilia Alcott. The Representative of England and head of the Alcott noble family."

"So you do know about her…"

"I was tasked with investigating the crash involving her family back in my days at Interpol."

"A crash?"

"A colossal mess it was, and both of her parents were killed in the crash. Since then, she has become the only active member of her family left."

The information Straus gave caught Yuuki's attention. He never thought the girl would have that kind of development. In fact, he could relate to her in that regard. So why did she have that kind of personality?

Perhaps that was a good question to ask Straus considering her past career at Interpol.

"Do you know anything about her family?"

"I had looked into the matter years ago. Cecilia's parents were...polar to put it lightly. Her father had an over-privileged upbringing and caused a lot of grief for her mother. While she more than capable, he was weak-willed as the records claim. It would be no doubt their daughter would be well affected by this."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Unfortunately, I could not. The media reported the train crash to be an accident, but I had my suspicions. After all, the United Kingdom had always been a deadly ring of games when nobility is involved. Unfortunately, the case was closed, and all my efforts to further investigate got revoked."

 _I see...so she could be the same as me..._

Yuuki thought over Cecilia's ordeal. His upbringing may be different, not just in social status, but having parents who he admired since they supported him in different ways. However, both of them were suddenly lost to them thanks to an unforeseen event. Now, he was alone, completely on his own with no idea what happened or how he got there.

That was how he could relate to her. For that fact, he felt pitiful over the likely ordeal set before him. Perhaps he should figure out what really happened. After all, that was precisely why he joined UN-EOS, to find the Death Scythe that destroyed his livelihood. No, more specifically, it was to see the truth.

"Don't let this heavy information bother you, Ensign. Focus on training for now, and make sure you can fight well tomorrow."

"I know, but….

"This is no time to start turning back. Chifuyu knows that, too, you made this choice yourself."

"I wouldn't say it like that. It's just...after what you said, that got me thinking. The Death Scythes won't giving any mercy, I know, but Cecilia isn't one of them. I cannot just confront her."

"You wish to talk her down?"

"You know my past, Commander. We both want to know the nature and cause of these Death Scythes. Why the killed my parents, why everyone who died since their attacks did so this way. If only I can find some way to tame her."

"Perhaps you can start by defeating her...No; you can start by showing that you're not a weak person."

"Straus?"

"Cecilia is possibly going over the idea that all men are weak who tremble before her. Her father's death and the I.S. compatibility only for women must've very much solidified that. If you can defeat her, or at least come to a close second, then maybe she'll change her opinion. About you and about Ichika."

Yuuki wanted to give a smile.

"For a strict commander, you can give some useful advice."

"It was an officer's duty to provide care for victims. A soldier's duty is no different."

"Thank you, Commander Straus."

"Now get some rest, Ensign."

The screen returned to the phone's main menu, and the remaining light in the room dimmed to something more comfortable for his eyes. He still had to rub them after putting his phone down.

The upcoming battle was already putting stress on his mind. His experience back in Korea helped, along with that with the Zero Scythe so far. But other than that, he had other worries that might cause everything to go wrong.

The previous class reminded him of one thing he hasn't told anyone else, the real reason he managed to survive his experience in Korea. When he found himself cornered, something activated within the system that caused him to lose consciousness. When he came to, he was on the ground, rescued by Dr. Ciero and an American soldier he could call brother during those four years. The next thing he knew, he found the enemy army in pieces. Soldiers were surrendering or attacked by angry dissidents of the regime. Most of the Scythes and armored vehicles he fought were reduced to scrap. But the most notable feature was the blazing trail on the ground that led up to the Presidential Palace, incinerating the body of PUROK's dictator...who he himself decapitated.

That was his biggest worry, perhaps the only one he had. He asked Dr. Ciero to restrain the Zero Scythe's power in its "I.S." form for that very reason, but will against...that? If only he'd be sure what it was, and that it didn't happen again.

* * *

 _In replacement of the Zero Scythe, I'll be giving info about Yuuki's Commander in the 4th Security Platoon, Commander Straus._

 _Full name: Willow Straus_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 32_

 _Birthday: June 21_

 _Height: 69 inches_

 _Hair: Short, dark red_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Skin color: White_

 _Personality: Calm, professional, ruthless_

 _Likes: Green Tea_

 _Favorite food: Ratatouille_

 _Occupation: Chief Inspector, Commander of the 4th Black Ops Security Platoon_

 _Affiliations: Germany, INTERPOL, UN-EOS_

 _Vessels commanded: NAV.S.O.C.S. Nemesis, Classified Military Satellite Kitty Hawk_

 _Education: German Police University, Interpol Training Program_

 _Willow Straus was born in Germany, where she trained to be in the police force. After achieving the rank of Chief Inspector, she was recruited into Interpol to deal with more severe cases. After Interpol was destroyed, she was recruited into the short-lived international coalition due to the lack of senior military officers. She participated in both battles against the Death Scythes in Rio and Eastern Australia before the coalition's defeat._

 _She later returned to Europe and was eventually picked up by UN-EOS for her talents. Because of her experience and intelligence about the Death Scythes, she was promoted militarily to Commander of the 4th Black Ops Security Platoon. Also known as the "Farmers Platoon," this was one of many small groups hidden from the public for anti-DS operations including monitoring their activities, minimizing destruction, and eventually their complete annihilation. During the four years, progress was limited as were assigned tasks due to the Death Scythes laying low. Straus continued to work with her Tactical Officer and nearby troops to improve her capability as a military officer until Yuuki's recruitment._

 _Besides her intelligence, her most defining feature in the military and police was her precision and ruthlessness against her enemies. However, she has an understandable distinction between civilians and criminals, combatants and noncombatants, soldiers and terrorists, etc. She accepts responsibility when her actions have ramifications, including the destruction unconsciously caused by Yuuki._

* * *

 _Canonically, Straus investigated war crimes in the Eastern European border conflict and Carolina (Seceded states in the U.S. Southeast similar to the real-life Confederate States and American Empire from Ghost in the Shell). In the fic, her investigations include the British government, the abuses within the Dunois Corporation, Germany's military programs, and some of Phantom Task's activities._ _She was also Chifuyu's commanding officer during their time in the failed international coalition, although the Mondo Grosso champion treats her more like a friend than a superior. Of everyone in the world, Straus knows the most what happened in Rio, the only battle Chifuyu participated. While she's more open to giving information and the only one who can discuss this topic with Chifuyu, even she doesn't know all of the details._

 _The next info dump will be about the Zero Scythe._

 _Hope you enjoyed the read._


End file.
